Omega Dragonis 85XF
Omega Dragonis 85XF (Japanese: オメガドラゴニス 85XF) is a Limited Edition Attack-Type Beyblade that appeared in the anime, Beyblade: Metal Fury. It is a dragon-themed Beyblade similar to the L-Drago's owned by Ryuga, while Omega Dragonis is owned by Ryuto. Omega Dragonis was originally an anime-exclusive Bey that debuted in The Labyrinth of Mist Mountain, which was broadcast on July 31st, 2011 in Japan, but was ultimately released in the Strongest Dragonis 4D Guide on January 20th, 2012 as a magazine-exclusive Bey in Japan. Face Bolt: Dragonis The Face Bolt depicts "Gamma Draconis", a star in the constellation, Draco. It is also known as Etamin or Eltanin, which is Arabic for "the great serpent". The design showcases Gamma Draconis, which is represented by a skeletal dragon looking to the right with it's jaws open and showing it's claws in a menacing appearance. The design itself is white with an aquamarine hue while on a purple Face Bolt 4D Energy Ring: Dragonis *'Weight:' 2.90 grams Dragonis is a translucent light aqua blue that is primarily two-sided. Each side features diamonds like that of a gem, along with swirled arrows it also looks like ice pillars. There also appears to be two linear diamond-like arrows opposite of one another. Dragonis also features white lightning-bolt designs on purple decals, in reference as to how Omega Dragonis has the aptitude to conduct lightning in the anime. It has great attack power. 4D Fusion Wheel: Omega *'Total Weight:' 37.55 grams Metal Frame *'Weight:' 12.5 grams Omega's Metal Frame consists of three curved wings going in a right-ward movement. Each wing leaves a wide gap as well. This gives Omega's Metal Frame resemblance to Blitz and Wing's Metal Frame. Omega's Metal Frame is painted a metallic purple and also features aqua blue and black and red hot-rod decals. You slide the Metal Frame left or right for Barrage Mode and Assault Mode. Core *'Weight:' 25.50 grams At first glance, Omega's Core bears an uncanny resemblance to Storm, due to their three-winged design along with a small gap between them, although Omega's are more slanted and go in a left-ward movement. The wings appear quite thick and bulky, used for high Smash Attack capability. It is a metallic purple. Despite being an attack type bey, it seems to have good stamina. Since the wings curve in, it Omega suffers from the same problems with Galaxy and Nightmare, covering their main smash attack points. Viewed from below, the Core resembles the Lightning wheel. Spin Track: 85 *'Weight:' 0.86 grams 85 is a low-profile Spin Track, being currently the lowest Spin Track in the Beyblade metagame. This was prior to the release of Mercury Anubis, in which 90 was the lowest track. Performance Prior to release, many Bladers were skeptical of 85. Many thought that it's low height would give it too much floor scrapes, and unable to hold it's balance against opposing Beys, but most of this was proven to be false. In testing, 85 proved to be a valuable Spin Track. Not just for Attack-Types though, but for Stamina. The low height of 85 lets it assault opponents on a higher Spin Track, thus reaching to success against them; like GB145 for example. In Stamina, since 85 is lowest Track, it gives it much better Stamina than 90, 100, or 105. Since it's release, 85 became a widely used Spin Track, mainly for Attack and Stamina. However with the introduction of 230 and TH170, this gave low-attackers using Tracks like 85 and 90 a hard time. As 230 and TH170 were mainly created as a counter to low-attackers. 85 is also prone to floor-scrapes, even with WD. 90 has shown fewer floor-scrapes and can be a substitute. Overall Despite the cons, 85 can still be used to success in Attack and Stamina combos. With Fusion Wheels like Blitz and Variares, and Performance Tips like R2F or XF, it can be chaotic. However if facing an opponent using 230 or TH170, it would most likely be a better choice to use a higher Spin Track like the successful CH120; as it's versatility allows it to change from either 120 to 145, and 145 can be a useful counter to 230 and TH170. So overall, 85 is a nice addition for Attack-Types, but only, if it is used in the right method. XF can also be used in the combo Blitz Dragonis 90XF. Performance Tip: Extreme Flat (XF) *'Weight:' 0.70 grams Extreme Flat (XF) is an Attack-oriented Performance Tip firstly released with Mercury Anubis. As it's name states, XF is a variation of Flat however, XF is also the widest known Flat Performance Tip to date. WF (Wide Flat) was originally, until the release of XF. Performance Seeing as how XF is currently the widest-Flat to date, and being constructed of plastic, it allows XF for fast and aggressive movement; akin to RF and R2F. This thus, increases it's Attack potential with it's chaotic movement, albeit not being as fast as it's rubber variants, as they are made of rubber, and rubber creates more friction than plastic, making it much faster. Being wide gives XF both advantages and disadvantages. Advantages are a faster movement speed than WF, along with the most Stamina out of any Flat Tip, including WF, RF, and R2F. It's disadvantages however, are it's material. As it is plastic, it is not able to perform a flower-pattern as just in the case with WF and F, it will get out of it's flower pattern and begin to circle around the BeyStadium. One disadvantage can even be the power it holds. Even though it can retain furious movement, it can be hard to control and thus, fail in a battle. So Bladers should use XF in practice battles first, to make it more controllable. Overall If used correctly, XF can be a devastating Attack-Type Performance Tip. Although some Bladers may prefer to use RF or R2F over XF because of their faster speeds, some would prefer XF because XF has more Stamina and can attain more constant hits, whereas RF/R2F will stop spinning if it does not reach a successful hit as rubber provides low Stamina. This does not mean XF is better than RF or R2F though, as this is just an example. Overall, XF is an amazing Performance Tip for Attack-customs and is a must-have for Bladers who mainly use Attack-type Beys. Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 Anime Special Moves *'Hammer Volt:' (Japanese: ハンマーボルト) As Omega Dragonis starts to conduct small volts of lightning, Ryuto summons lightning from his hands and thus, Omega Dragonis becomes covered in turquoise lightning. It charges at its opponent and upon impact, blows the opposing Bey, away in such high force. Gallery Omega.png Omega DRAG.jpg|Omega Dragonis in the anime. OmegaDragonis.PNG|Omega Dragonis spinning. OmegaDragonis2.PNG OmegaDragonis3.PNG OmegaDragonis4.PNG Dragonis1.jpg|Omega Dragonis using lightning. OmegaDragonis5.PNG Dragonis2.jpg|Omega Dragonis after it's crash impact. Looks like Drago lost.jpg|Dragonis defeated by Big Bang Pegasis F:D. OmegaDragonis6.PNG|Ryuto holding Omega Dragonis. Jupiter vs Dragonis.jpg|Jupiter vs Dragonis. dragonis.JPG|Omega Dragonis on the CoroCoro preview for the Guide. Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 5.40.08 PM.png|Strongest Dragonis 4D Guide. heheheh.PNG|Omega Dragonis thumb|300px|left Trivia *Omega Dragonis is the second 4D Bey to sport the 85XF combo, the first being Mercury Anubis 85XF. *Omega Dragonis is a pun on Gamma Draconis, a star located in the constellation, Draco of which Omega Dragonis is based on. *Omega Dragonis is the second Bey in the Metal Saga that is based on a dragon, the first being L-Drago. *L-Drago most likely inspired the creation of Omega Dragonis. *The Dragonis 4D Energy Ring features diamonds, this is a homage as to how Ryuto is a treasure-hunter. *Omega is Greek for "great O" and is often interpreted as the end of something. *Omega Dragonis can be considered the Metal Saga counterpart of Strata Dragoon from the Original Series. *The real-life version of Omega Dragonis sports a different colour scheme than in the anime. *Omega Dragonis weighs a total of 43.56 grams, has a diameter of 47mm, and has a height of 19mm. *The names of Omega's two Modes are the same as Blitz's: Assault Attack Mode and Barrage Attack Mode. They even appear similar in their corresponding Modes. *In the pack of it, it says Omega Dragonis 85WF instead of XF. *Its Metal Frame seems to be very thin and light. *The color scheme of the Face Bolt seems to be blue and white instead of red and white like L-Drago. *Omega Dragonis resembles a ice dragon, while L-Drago resembles a fire dragon. *It is very risky to use Omega with 85 because of too many floor scrapes. *Dragonis beast has yet to appear in the anime. *Even with XF, it spins for 2 minutes and 5 seconds in the video above, showing decent stamina for an attack type. *In a certain video, Omega Dragonis spins almost exactly as long as Flash Sagittario but falls just before Sagittario falls. This means Omegas Dragonis has very good stamina or Flash Sagittario has really poor stamina. Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Attack Type Category:4D System Category:Limited Edition Beyblades Category:Takara Tomy